NezuShi - Alive
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Shion has a nightmare about a bee coming out of Nezumi's neck yet again. Nezumi has to comfort him again. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND CUTE STUFF!
_NezuShi~ I love NezuShi~ -happy dance- NEZUSHI~ So... I have a new addiction now... WOOHOO~~!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for DEATH DREAM AND SLIGHT YAOI BUT YEAH KISSING~! I don't own Shion or Nezumi (Rat)._

 **NezuShi – Alive**

The kid was thrashing around again, having nightmares that the other teen couldn't wake him from. Shion's face was stricken with panic and fear, his breathing rapid and his hands clenched into the dark-haired boy's shirt. His lips formed words that at first were no more than murmurs of broken pieces of his name but gradually turned into cries of mercy, pleading to God that Nezumi wouldn't die... It was all the other could do to hold him close and try not to force him to wake.

"Nezumi!" With a snap, the white-haired teen awoke, hysterical and breathing shakily, frantically, his eyes wide with fear and shining with a film of tears. The blue-eyed boy was caught off guard as Shion pulled him upright, then moved to look behind his neck, his fingernails scratching at his skin and his fingers tangling in his hair as the crimson-eyed boy searched for what they both knew his nightmare had been about.

He slowed and then stopped, dropping back down on the worn mattress with a look of bewildered disbelief on his face. "... No bee...?" Nezumi shook his head and ran his own hand at his back of his neck just to make sure. "Then..." His eyes brimmed over with tears and his face went blank. "I'm sorry... about all that..."

"It's fine," he replied lightly, smiling faintly. "It's just a dream, Shion... I'm fine. I'm alive now and with you and nothing's gonna change that, okay?" This was just another variant of the same mantra he gave the other boy whenever he woke from a nightmare of watching him die. It seemed to be one of the white-haired boy's greatest fears, him dying... "Are you sure you're gonna be able to sleep?"

Shion looked at him for a few more moments and then shook his head, smiling sadly. "I don't think so, at least for a while... You should sleep, at least." Nezumi shook his head no and slid his arms around the other before lying the both of them back down. The boy's voice was a little weak, befitting the faint blush on his face. "Nezumi..."

"Nope. If you stay up I'll stay up too." His fingers traced down the lines of the snake on his back gently like he'd done so many times before, both with Shion clothed and unclothed. "I'll sleep once you calm down..." He swore he could nearly feel the heat from the other's face up against his shoulder and smiled. "If you're thinking about _that_ than you really do recover a lot better from trauma than you used to, Shion." The kid rose and frowned at him.

"I'm not a perv like you, so I'm not thinking about that." His eyes flicked down Nezumi's face a bit before he sighed and leaned into him, his mouth pressing against his gently. The dark-haired boy smiled against his lips and snagged his lower lip with his teeth ever so slightly as the kiss gradually deepened, his hands finding their way underneath Shion's shirt within moments. The ruby-eyed boy then smiled and backed off with a reddened face and shivering words. "Told you that you were a perv..."

Nezumi raised an eyebrow and then sighed, closing his eyes and retreating from the confines of the other's shirt. "Fine then." He felt the other settle against him, fitting into him comfortably, and his own hands returning to their place at his back. He then felt heat rise to his face for a moment as he felt the brush of Shion's mouth at his cheek.

"Thanks, y'know, for putting up with me..." was his soft whisper, sleepy and calm, and then his hands settled around Nezumi's shoulder and waist and he spoke no more. He was just... too cute sometimes when he was sleeping... Not that the other watched him sleep a lot, but... He just looked so calm and peaceful, something he really deserved after all the crap in his life.

Nezumi sighed and then smiled. He knew the other wouldn't hear what he was about to say but he honestly didn't care. "Put up with you...? You're not a burden, silly... You're..." Even saying it in his head was weird, but it rang with truth. "You're the one I love most of all..." A calm confession, spoken to a sleeping kid but... It still felt right.

The dark-haired teen smiled a bit bigger and kissed his forehead gently before falling asleep.


End file.
